


ARK: Fear

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [7]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg-laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Illness, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Stillborn Hatchlings, derogatory terms, m-preg, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Ari always gets what she wants, no matter who or what gets in her way.
Relationships: Mair/Argentavis
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Kudos: 12





	ARK: Fear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WARNING: This is not a senseless self-indulgent smut fic and contains some serious elements that may be problematic to read. Please be mindful of the tags and proceed with caution. Thank you.
> 
> On a side note... I'm really sorry about this one guys.
> 
> ~ D.C.

“Get up  _ slave _ ,” Mair jolted when he heard Ari snarl at him and he choked on a whimper. “What? Oh… I’m going to have a  _ word _ with that damn idiot about giving you  _ toys _ .” She growled, obviously displeased with the sight of the books on the stand and the stuffed toy in his arms- of a raptor that Kait had made from scratch. It wasn’t pretty, but Mair loved it nonetheless. “Never mind. Get up. I won’t tell you again. You’re coming with me.  _ Now _ .”

Mair didn’t question her, scrambling to get up. When he grabbed his boots, Ari snatched them away from him, throwing them to the ground, causing him to jolt in surprise and fear.

“I don’t know why they gave you those fucking things. Slaves don’t wear  _ shoes _ . Let alone furred boots like you’re some damn prissy  _ princess _ .” She snapped and Mair ducked his head, silent despite the tears in his eyes. If Noi were there, he would surely say something to displace her anger at the boy. But he wasn’t.

As it was, the hunter was probably  _ asleep _ , given that it was pitch black out.

Mair squeaked when Ari grabbed his collar, pulling him roughly along before letting him go sharply. He struggled to keep up then as she briskly walked towards the village gates and when they approached them, he quivered, fearful and nervous. Was she finally going to throw him out to the wild?

“Keep moving,” she huffed, pushing him out of the gates and past the guards who only nodded their heads in greeting to their chief. “Keep up.”

Mair shivered slightly in the cold of the night, grimacing at the feel of the sharp stones and the cold ground against his bare feet. Not wearing boots after so long of having them was slightly jarring, but he knew better than to complain. They walked for what seemed like hours along the beach as Ari held out a torch in front of her. They were not accompanied by a dinosaur and that frightened the boy, knowing he could not survive out here on his own, especially if Ari planned to  _ kill _ him.

Finally they seemed to come to a stop, closest to the snowcap mountains and Mair frowned when he realized they were at a small camp already built there. Gasping, he ducked down when he heard a screech overhead, flushing darkly when he heard Ari snort with disgust at his weakness.

Crying out, the boy was unprepared when Ari hooked a leash to his collar, giving it a nice healthy tug and pull him down onto his knees. “You’re going to help me breed an Argentivis fit for a  _ queen _ , slave. And we’re not going back to the village until we’ve found the perfect breeding fodder for you to fuck.”

Mair choked on his breath, eyes wide and full of fear when he heard her words. He had never seen an Argentavis up close before, let alone been  _ bred _ to one. They were fierce, aggressive creatures that often scavenged close to their village for food. One memorable moment Mair could remember was witnessing an Argentavis carrying off a juvenile parasaur it had stolen from outside their village.

They were  _ beautiful _ , but scary. And though Mair often fantasized about them, much like the Rex, he had never experienced it in person.

“H-how…? W-we’ve never seen one in h-heat and… and i-it could take  _ months _ -!” he squeaked when Ari scowled at him for speaking up. He’s surprised she even let him speak  _ that _ much in one go.

“When we find the Argentavis I want you to whore yourself out to, we’re going to  _ capture _ it and I’m going to induce a heat forcefully.” She smirked viciously, holding up a syringe with a soft glowing blue liquid inside of it. “ _ This _ will induce a heat in the Argentavis. The first fully tested serum that I’ve been working on for  _ months _ . Oh, with  _ this _ … we will have the  _ greatest _ army on this damned island.”

Not for the first time, Mair realized how dangerous Ari was, and understood how she had overthrown the chief that had been there when Mair had come first been brought to the village.

“You will cooperate, slave… or I will leave you chained out here for the  _ Raptors _ to feed on.” She growled and Mair swallowed hard, nodding his head obediently, scared for his life... and for the well-being of the Argentavis she finds  _ worthy _ .

She led the boy beyond the camp, up the beach until they camp up to the common nesting grounds for the Agentavi. Mair couldn’t see any right away, but after several long minutes of waiting, the shadow of a great Agentavis was spotted above the treetops. Mair’s heart sank.

Male… and  _ alone _ .

“Perfect,” Ari growled, readying her crossbow before aiming high. After several tense heartbeats, she shot the arrow, piercing the Argentavis’ hide as it let out a great screech of pain and anger.

The next moments were a terrifying blur as Ari shot arrow after arrow at the great beast, dodging out of the way of every attack, pulling Mair with her with terrifying strength. She never once let go of the leash, and never once lost her focus.

With last arrow to the Argentavis’ hide, the majestic creature fell to the ground in a motionless heap. And for one terrifying second, he thought she  _ killed _ it, but when they approached it, he realized it was only just sleeping. She’d tranq’d it.

Tying a rope around the Argentavis, Ari dragged the massive bird back to the camp, leading Mair along before tying him to a wooden pull in the ground. Mair watched, pressed close to the pole as she chained the beast to the ground, before grabbing out the syringe. Without a word, she delivered it straight into the bird’s system as the Argentavis let out a sharp hiss in its sleep, puffing up before relaxing once more.

“And now… we  _ wait… _ ~”

Three hours. Three painfully long, cold, and dark hours they were out there, waiting for the Argentavis to wake up. The whole time Mair wanted  _ nothing _ to do with this, scared and angry at Ari for what she had done and what she was going to make him do. He never imagined this was how he was going to be bred to an Argentavis for the first time, and he desperately wished her serum wouldn’t work.

When his gemstone began to glow, however, his heart sank as his breath hitched. Ari grinned viciously, eyes narrowed and she stood up from the campfire, turning to look expectantly at the great beast. After several long pain-staking minutes, the Argentavis finally began to stir. Its feathers quivered as it made a soft noise of disorientation.

Mair swallowed hard, chest tight as he watched, before flinching back when the Argentavis suddenly jerked up, letting out a mighty screech of fury, thrashing against the chains. Wild and dangerous in its induced heat, Mair didn’t know what to do.

It seemed Ari did, however, as she marched over to him, untying him from the pole before throwing him against the sandy ground. “Don’t move,  _ whore _ .” She hissed at him, tearing off his skirt and exposing him to the frigid air. He was more than relieved when she did nothing more than just that, his stomach in his throat at the thought of her  _ fingering _ him. The thought nearly made him sick, but he stayed resolute, eyes clenched tightly closed as he tried to relax himself.

He couldn’t see her, or the Argentavis, even if he wanted to, and could only hear as the beast screeched and hissed at them, before suddenly there was the sound of chains hitting the ground hard. The sound of ruffling feathers followed before suddenly Mair felt  _ blinding _ pain as the Argentavis launched at him, talons scratching his leg and making him bleed.

Gritting his teeth, he clawed at the ground, fearing for his life underneath the dangerous creature, and he could barely relax when the beast above him didn’t immediately kill him. His heart pounded in his chest, tears crawling down his cheeks, little choked noises leaving him as he pushed himself closer to the ground and away from the sharp talons.

The next thing he felt was the great beast’s cock, however, as its heated flesh pressed against him and he quivered,  _ wanting _ it deep down, but unable to focus on that want. In this moment, the fear was just too great.

The Argentavis’ cock was long and thick, and when it penetrated him, Mair felt no  _ pleasure _ for the first time. As the beast plunged its cock in and out, Mair cried softly with the fear and the pain from his wounds, his own cock soft. It was only when the enraged beast struck his prostate that he began to feel  _ something _ , but by the time the Argentavis was at the edge of release, Mair was no where even  _ close _ .

With a great savage roar, the Argentavis buried its cock deeply, spilling hard and deep inside the boy as it filled him with its hot thick seed, overflowing his poor abused hole. The heat that sparked through him died with the frigid air as Mair shivered underneath the Argentavis, tired and sore and ill-feeling.

He was unprepared for when Ari knocked the Argentavis out with a dose of tranquilizer, nearly crushing him as she made sure the beast would keep itself sheathed within the boy. Overwhelmed with fear and the exhaustion from the breeding, Mair passed out, falling prey to the darkness.

When Mair next awoke, he felt warm but sick, a wet rag over his forehead and blankets wrapped tightly around him. His leg was bandaged tightly and he had been cleaned up, but he couldn’t figure out how any of that happened. The last thing he remembered was being violated by the Argentavis that Ari had forced a heat unto.

When he opened his eyes, head fuzzy and gaze blurry, he could barely make out the shape of the healer, before he let his eyes fall closed once more as she gently soothed him back to sleep.

Ari had been furious when Noi and Set had made their way to the camp, and when Noi had realized what had happened, he had taken Mair back to the village with him, leaving Ari with the wild Argentavis. He’d immediately taken the boy to the healer where she cared for him, and the knowledge of what Ari had done to their little pet was sickening.

When Ari returned, she demanded to know when Mair exuded signs of pregnancy, and got her answer a day later when the healer told her he was expecting. She cared little for the news that he was sick, only demanding that she bring the babies to her when they were birthed.

The illness had overtaken the boy swiftly, leaving him bedridden and delirious with fever for nearly a week, and the healer feared for both his life and the eggs he would birth. When the time had come, she helped him to the best of her ability, putting him back to sleep when the eggs were successfully delivered.

He was still sleeping when it was time for the eggs to hatch, and she kept them in the safety of her hut. She worried for them both, and after several long minutes, she finally took it upon herself to gently pry them open. As she feared, the illness had only harmed their birth, as she discovered one of the Argentavis hatchlings’ stillborn… and the other weak and ill from her mother’s own illness. He had not been able to give them enough nutrients and the healer feared for the lone hatchling’s chance of survival.

Letting out a soft breath, she narrowed her eyes, determined as she began to clean the baby and care for her. When the baby was successfully cleaned and fed, the healer held her in her arms, before deciding to adhere to Ari’s demands, carrying the baby with her to the chief’s hut.

“Chief,” she greeted softly, alerting the woman. Ari grinned viciously before she paused, eyes narrowed when she saw the state of the little bird.

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked briskly and the healer sighed.

“She is weak and ill, from the conditions of her birth and her mother’s own illness, but with time, she will grow stronger,” she said, head held up.

“That worthless  _ whore _ !” Ari bristled, suddenly standing and making her way over to the healer, who cradled the baby to her chest. “Give me it.” She demanded violently, reaching out for the Argentavis. “That is not an Argentavis fit for a  _ queen _ , Healer.”

“You have yourself to blame for Mair’s illness, Chief. The conditions of his breeding were cruel-” the healer cried out when Ari slapped her, causing her to fall back against the ground. Disoriented, she could do nothing as Ari snatched the baby from her arms and she watched, horrified, as the chief murdered it, cutting off its head.

“Be warned, Healer. If our  _ slave _ does not get better… he will suffer this fate next.” Ari seethed dangerously, before turning away, wordlessly dismissing the woman.

Angered and disheartened, the healer made her way back to her hut, hoping that when all was said and done, Mair would never remember any of the horror that has happened.

Noi understood that their chief had taken it way too far this time, but unable to do anything about her terrorous reign, he drew up a plan to make sure this wouldn’t happen to their beloved pet again. He knew that she hated Mair, but to go as far as endanger his life and then murder the one hatchling that  _ survived _ was sickening.

Preparing to go on the hunt, Noi directed Kait to protect Mair and keep him safe as he gathered his hunters and the Dilo pack. When they left the village in the dead of night, Noi was determined not to return without an Argentavis to  _ tame _ and bring back to the village where Mair can be bred to it  _ safely _ and Ari would get what her cruel heart of ice wanted.


End file.
